Overworked
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Sometimes over-working yourself can bring great rewards... CloudxOC one-shot


**A/N:** I wrote this one-shot for someone on Quizilla like all my other one-shots except for a couple. Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

After a long day of working it is finally over. You wiped down the last table before letting out a sigh of relief. You worked at the 7th Heaven bar with your friend Tifa. Today it was quite busy, more then usual and you were kept on your toes the whole evening. You are glad that it's finally over.

"Busy day huh Mai?" Tifa walked in from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that was quite a rush." You agreed with the bar hostess.

"Well, we made good gil today." Tifa chirped cheerfully.

"I guess so." You shrugged your shoulders.

Tifa noticed the exhausted state you were in.

"I think you should get to bed. I'll take care of the rest." Tifa said as she took the rag out of your hands.

"Alright." You yawned and Tifa laughed.

"Get going." With her hands on your back, she pushed towards the stairs.

"I'm going, i'm going!" You went tiredly up the stairs to your room.

"Good night Mai." You heard Tifa holler.

"Night." You hollered back.

You entered your room and shut the door slowly behind you. With your back against the door you sighed glad that you can finally relax. You stripped off your daily clothes and slipped on some pj's. Slowly walking to the bed you crashed down as you approached it. You laid on your back with your arms behind your head think of a certain blonde warrior.

It's been three months since the last you saw the great hero Cloud Strife. After the geostigma crisis you thought that he would stay at the bar for good. But, that is not the case. You reckon he's still at the church debating if he should come back or not. You wish he would come back so you could finally tell him how you feel about him.

Shaking these thought from your head you switched off the lamp next to you. Soon, you fell into a deep sleep not knowing what would happen the next day.

The next day the bar is packed with people; more then the day before. Once again you were kept on your toes serving one customer after another. You even almost tripped on yourself from moving around so fast. You heard the bar door open and you sighed knowing that more customers have entered the bar. Tifa noticed how wiped out you looked and she looked at you with concern.

"Mai, will you be alright?" Tifa asked; worry woven in her voice.

"I can handle it." You said, but you knew deep down that you were on the brink of passing out.

"If you say so." Tifa said still worried for you.

The more customers you served the closer you were from passing out. Suddenly your felt dizzy and your legs feel weak. You didn't realize that you were passing out. You collapsed from exhaustion and the last thing you were thinking is that you were gonna get a bruise from hitting your head on the wooden floor. Only thing is, you didn't feel the hard impact. You fell onto something warm. Your eyesight is blurry and sure enough you did pass out.

You slowly opened your eyes to find yourself in your bed. You saw a glass of water on your nightstand and you grabbed the glass. You drank down all of the contents greedily as you have not had anything to drink during your shift. Then it hit you; you passed out while working.

"Oh, crap!" You freaked out.

You then heard a calm voice near you.

"Calm down, panicking isn't gonna help you."

You looked to you left to see it is none other the Cloud Strife himself.

"Oh, hey Cloud." You greeted.

He just gave a simple nod in return.

"Um, I passed out didn't I?" You stated the obvious, but you wanted to have a conversation with Cloud.

"Yeah, I caught you before you hit the floor." Cloud sat back into his chair.

"Oh? Well, thank you Cloud." You said.

Silence now is between you two. You set the glass back down on the nightstand.

"You over-worked yourself." Cloud said with that calm voice of his.

"I know." You looked down.

"You need to stop doing that. You nearly gave Tifa a heart attack." Cloud said.

Yeah, it isn't the first time you over-worked yourself. You've done it before and every time Tifa is worried.

"I know." You repeated.

"Well, if you know then why don't you take a break?" Cloud rose form his seat.

"Because I want to stay distracted." You said simply.

"Distracted from what?" Cloud has a puzzled look on his face.

"Thinking about you." You confessed.

"Me?" Cloud asked and you nodded.

"Why?" He asked; giving you a look you could not recognize. It almost looked like desperation.

"Because I care for you Cloud. I keep wondering everyday if you're ever gonna stay here with me and Tifa, and of course Marlene and Denzel. But, I know that you have your own demons to conquer so I just want to shake the thought aside of you ever wanting to stay here. I want to keep myself distracted; even if it means passing out in the process." You didn't even look at him when you confessed this.

"Are you saying that you can't stop thinking about me?" He asked.

You nodded not wanting to look at him.

You felt his warm gloved hand grab your chin and turned your head so you were facing him.

"How funny, that is the exact reason why I came back."

Before you could register what is happening you felt his warm lips on yours. Your eyes widened in shock, but despite this you kissed back.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either and that is why I came back I love you Mai." He stroked your cheek with his thumb.

A smile formed on your face and he smiled back in return.

"I love you too Cloud." You finally could say the words you longed to say.

Cloud then changed the subject.

"If I stay here at the bar will you promise not to over-work yourself anymore?" Cloud asked; the smile still on his face.

"Okay, I promise." And you kissed him again.


End file.
